The Diggory Cup
by tortify
Summary: It's Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's 5th year. Dumbledore has decided there be a new cup. What will happen when muggle and wizard games are combined? Will romance bud? Hr/?
1. The Diggory Cup A Rumor?

A/N: This is my first fanfic, but o well. I hope you guys like it! Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Harry Potter Series, but I do own the plot!  
  
The Diggory Cup  
  
It was Hermione's, Harry's, and Ron's fifth year at Hogwarts. The train ride was normal, Hermione reading Hogwarts: A History and Ron playing Wizard's chess against Harry. Suddenly two tall redheads came barging through the compartment. It was undoubtedly Fred and George. Although Harry and Ron had grown a great deal the twins were still more muscular and taller, but their growth was only physically.  
  
"Hermione!!! Hermione!!! Guess what?" yelled George frantically.  
  
Hermione looked up and grunted. "What now? And no I will not try one of your pranks!"  
  
"No, no, it's a rumor-"  
  
"is it true that you are really a girl!?!" butted in Fred.  
  
With that said, Hermione grew furious, "FRED!!!" then she threw Hogwarts: A History at him. She was aiming for his head hoping it would knock some sense into him but luckily her aim sucks so it hit him in the stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of him.  
  
"Ok, George, what were you about to say before HE interrupted?" She eyed evilly at Fred.  
  
"O, yea, rumor has it that there is gonna be a new tournament between us, Gryffindors and those bloody Slytherin blokes."  
  
"That is all!"  
  
"Well we were going to give you this piece of chocolate, but I guess you don't want it now. Where's Neville, he will fall for it, ya think?"  
  
"Yes, but I won't tell you where he is for Neville's sake."  
  
"Fine well I guess we're off then Fred"  
  
Fred slowly stood up and ran away careful that Hermione didn't hex him.  
  
"Hermione did you hear that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course I did, I can listen you know."  
  
"I know, but if the rumor is true then we can finally beat Draco other than in Quidditch!"  
  
"Yea, I really hope it's true. Thank goodness he has decided to stay away from us so far." Harry chimmed in.  
  
"Yea, good. Harry get me my book. There is simply nothing to do on this train while you two are playing." When they exited the train, they noticed Neville's enormously sized ears, obviously Fred and George had found him. When Hermione walked through the two giant wooden doors to the Hogwarts castle she felt overjoyed. She thought about what she wanted to do this year, one get a boyfriend and two become the new hero of Hogwarts. On the train she had been contemplating what George had said.this could be the best chance she would have do make her goals possible. During the Sorting Hat ceremony eight new Gryffindors were added. Next would come dinner like every year. Albus Dumbledore rose and cleared his throat. Every returning student was waiting for him to announce dinner, but he started saying something else to most students' surprise.  
  
"Over the summer, myself and several other teachers, have been looking for ways to have a tribute to a lost student, Cedric Diggory. Well this year's Head Boy and Girl have thought of an excellent thing to do. So in his memory there will be The Diggory Cup! This cup will consist of several muggle and wizard games, or in some cases a mixture of the two. In a random draw, this year's competitor's will be Slytherin and Gryffindor."  
  
At this the whole room erupted will cheers from the different houses.  
  
"But do not worry," Albus continued, "all students will still be going to all of their classes. The games will take place every weekend. O, yes, Quidditch will also be resumed this year. The official rules and the outlaying of the games will be posted in each house's common room. An with that said Let us commence dinner!"  
  
During dinner Hermione could not stop thinking about the games, neither could the rest of the Gryffindor table.  
  
A/N: Review Please, Flame whatever you feel! 


	2. Captains, anyone?

A/N: I am sorry if I lead people on to thinking I was writing this British style, but I don't know too many words so I stick them in there when I feel the need to. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Series, I only own my plot! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Naturally, most of the Gryffindor table rushed their eating. Hermione sat there watching Ron stuff his face with mashed potatoes and Harry was eating the turkey rather rapidly. Hermione just stared at the two, well mostly Harry because that was normal for Ron's eating habits. Harry noticed this so he managed to squeeze in a few words between bites.  
  
"Hermione-Are--You-Okay?"  
  
"Yes, why?" she responded.  
  
"Well-Aren't-You-Excited?"  
  
"Yes but I see no need to eat like a pack of ravenous dogs."  
  
"Okay, Hermione."  
  
Hermione thought to herself "Well I am excited, really excited, but do I really want everyone to know, I wonder what games I will enter?"  
  
Soon enough, Dumbledore allowed the houses to go to the common rooms. Hermione was swooped up in the rush of Gryffindors. Well actually Ron had grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the common room. When they arrived someone said the password "Memorex" and the Gryffindors flooded in. Since Fred and George had found the paper, they took the initiative of reading it to the group. The sheet said:  
  
"THE DIGGORY CUP  
  
This cup is made of a series of games, each game having its own unique rules. It is set to test wit, knowledge, heart, and the physical capabilities of each house. However, I am sorry to say that all of the teachers have decided that this cup only be for years 5 and up."  
  
At this point, all of the younger years moaned and groaned, one even yelled that it was no fair. George had to set off some Filibuster Fireworks to get back the rooms attention. Well mostly it got their attention because it had almost burned a second year.  
  
"First, by tomorrow at dinner, each house must put in their team captain(s). Each house may choose whatever way they would like to sort this out. This/these person(s) may be in any competing year. This/these person(s) will choose who will be in each competition. With that said, each may only be entered in one activity, with the exception of the Quidditch Match and the Relay Race. Every Monday, the game that will be held that weekend will be posted. Captains and players alike will not know any of the competitions being played until that date. Also, on that Monday the rules will be posted for the game. The sheet will always be posted at after breakfast and by the end of dinner the captain(s) should have told their house leader, Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape in this case, who will be doing the activity. With all that said, if there are any questions please feel free to contact your house leader or myself. Now, I suggest, students, that you start picking a team captain(s).  
  
Signed, Albus Dumbledore"  
  
"Wow, that was a lot to read huh George," said Fred.  
  
"Well I didn't read it but it looked like a lot." George replied.  
  
"Ok well does anyone have any suggestions about how we should pick the team captains?" Fred looked around the room waiting for someone to answer his question.  
  
Who else would have raised their hand but none other than Hermione Granger.  
  
"I say we take a vote by writing our choice on a piece of parchment then one of us can count the number of votes for each person." Hermione stated.  
  
"Yea but we could have hundreds of captains" George remarked.  
  
"So we can decide on a certain number, like two"  
  
"Sounds good to me, Fred."  
  
"Raise your hand if you want two captains!" yelled Fred, just to make sure the rest of the team agreed. Most of the people put up there hands, so the process was agreed upon.  
  
"Okay I nominate myself and George, any one opposed?"  
  
Nobody said anything and nobody else was nominated so the voting was not necessary. Fred and George became captain to the Gryffindor team.  
  
"Well bloody hell, I think this calls for a celebration!" George screamed.  
  
Then, the twins ran down to the kitchen and took some food and Seamus went and got the "part favors" or "party crashers" either way works. Hermione went up to her dorms along with most of the younger years. Hermione claimed that "parties are just nonsense".  
  
All the remaining Gryffindors partied until 3 a.m. when most retired to their dorms. Fred and George slept on happy thoughts of them winning the cup and them being the heroes for once and not the spoilers.  
  
A/N: Ok this is the end of this chapter. I really don't like it but I figured that I should post something since I haven't updated yet! O well, review it and mention any ideas for competitions and who should be in it, anything, all help is wanted! Oy, this is short too, huh? 


End file.
